unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking with Mario
Characters * Mario is voiced by Rob Paulsen * Peach is voiced by Sue Rose * Daisy is voiced by Kristen Bone * Baby Mario is voiced by John Stocker * Knuckles is voiced by Maria Darling * Wario is voiced by Charlie Sheen * Luigi is voiced by Lizzie Waterworth Episodes * Episode 1: Dead Meme Lasagna (Mario does lasagna and has a competition between the chef puppet from the Muppets and pewdiepie) * Episode 2: Turn the Torn (Mario makes food while a tornado destroy's houses) * Episode 3: Lions and My God (Mario cooks up lions and rabbits) * Episode 4: Furnace Fun (Mario makes food in a furnace and create a bunny song which is cannibalism) * Episode 5: Isle Guess (Mario goes on a island to make some food for the show and finds some asparagus's but leads to death as a result) * Episode 7: Grapes of War (Mario cooks up grapes and leads up with a wrath from the grapes and leads to a battle with cherry bombs by Bart Simpson) * Episode 9: The Sven Seas (Mario cooks up food in the bathroom but wets himself at the end) * Episode 10: The Princess Episode (Mario cooks up princes food and turns out to be a ripoff of every single film out there) * Episode 12: Taunt the Audience (Mario and Britney Spears creates food and taunts the audience while singing parody songs when gossiping) * Episode 16: Future in the mix (Mario goes to the future and makes food in the future with the problem solverz and has a battle between cards of humanity between bob, larry, and khalil) * Episode 17: The Halloween Cooking (Mario cooks up a Frankenstein and scares the viewers) * Episode 18: Disagree in Space (Mario goes to space and cooks up a pile of poop and farts every 6 seconds with a special guest: The Great Mighty Poo) * Episode 20: Cooking with Dora not Mario (The Crossover Episode) Trivia * One character dies every episode. * Bowser Junior is a crybaby, and is a spoiled brat like Caillou. * The characters' eyes sparkle. * The show is made by DiC. * The theme song is sung by a man who sounds like a dying cat. * Their are No educational value, and no Christian messages. * This show was made to teach kids bad things and to hate God and make him think that he does not exist. * It show aired on Fox Kids from 1991 to 2002. Eventually, it'll move to Nickelodeon, and then the Hallmark channel. * It gets a reboot in mid-2005. Eventually, it will be moved to the Hallmark channel around early 2009, after the Nick Jr. block is changed to Nick. * Their is some toilet humor and some annoying musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, spoiled, etc. Also there is cannibalism. * Rosalina is a teenage girl * Female screams are constantly heard in the show * Luigui appears in EVERY episode, no matter what, and gets more screentime than anyone else. * Peach/Daisy dabs every once in a while * Their is no Christian messages * The designs are overly cute and babyish. * The animiation is in CGI similar to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. * It gets a crossover with Dora the Explorer. * The credits include "BUY OUR MERCHANDISE!!!" * Knuckles appears in all episodes and his appearances